


yours until two and two is three

by michaelsgang



Series: it was all I lived for, to play baseball [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Players, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Sean plays for the Red Sox, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, Weddings, background/implied relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelsgang/pseuds/michaelsgang
Summary: Danny smiles softly as they watch Sean talk excitedly with his brother.“Yeah he’s my best friend.” It’s entirely too soft for his friends to hear, but god, if he tried to hide tonight. He’s going to medical school and he’s getting married. Who the fuck cares.





	yours until two and two is three

**Author's Note:**

> Aw shit here we go again. When will I learn to just write a chaptered fic. 
> 
> This is a sequel, and could probably be read as a stand-alone. Sean pitches for the Sox, that’s it, that’s the fic.
> 
> Title: Baby I’m Yours by Arctic Monkeys

“Hey Danny, you busy tonight?” He looks up from his laptop, his brows pinching in slightly. Down by the door, Brandon and Chucky wait with their bags packed. They’ve been his closest friends here at Denver, and though he normally wouldn’t turn down hanging out, he does have plans.

“Yeah sorry. Maybe tomorrow?” He starts to pack up his books, hoping to god that they don’t ask why he’s busy. He’s never been much of a fan of hiding his relationship, but because Sean’s in town, it’s too risky to let them know in case pictures get out of the team at the bar he just happened to be at. They know that he’s engaged but haven’t pushed to know who exactly he’s engaged to.

Two more weeks, he tries to reason with his guilt. The engagement party is their way of his friends officially meeting Sean, and for Sean’s teammates to learn that they’re together, since he’s already met them. It’s a bit nerve wracking but the only thing he could count on is that his friends will be more distracted with meeting half the Sox’s roster.

Chucky doesn’t take the bait. “C’mon it’s Friday, I know your studying can wait.” And if it was true, Danny would probably ditch studying for the night for a drink. Though he’s older than the two of them, Brandon knows the owner of the bar in his neighborhood, so that Chucky can get in and drink with them. The idea is tempting.

 **Sean**  

**are you going home to change or heading straight to the bar?**

And like that, he’s remembering what exactly he had planned tonight. The game doesn’t start for another forty, but he’s packed his jersey to change in his car. Sean’s teammates already do know him, but not in the way that either of them would like. Danny’s really looking forward to seeing their surprised faces at the engagement party. When he meets the two of them by the door, he decides that Brandon and Chucky’s faces will be much worth it.

 **might have to head home first. I think I’m gonna have a few taggers**.

“Would you guys rather head to a Rockies game right now?” And like that, Danny finds himself driving the three of them toward the park. It’s the last game of the season that Danny’s going to attend since he’s graduating in two weeks time. After, he plans on flying home to be with his family for a bit before heading up to Boston. They have so much planning it’s almost not funny. Thankfully the two of them agreed on having a simple wedding with their friends and family.

“Is this what your plans were?” Brandon’s wearing the oldest jersey he’s ever seen, and he’s only confused for like ten seconds before he remembers that the man lives here. They shared a room freshman year before Brandon moved out to stay with his parents.

“Who knew our Danny was a baseball fan.” Chucky says around a bite from his hotdog. They didn’t even know the half of it. He’s really looking forward to blowing their minds when he reveals who he’s going to marry.

Thinking of Sean sets him smiling a little wider then he intends. They’ve been together for _years_ , marriage only makes sense now. Danny’s known him since his freshman year, sharing a class with him. It didn’t take long for them to start dating that year. The man was practically the star pitcher on the school’s team, but he never cared for that. Never cared for baseball to begin with. He’s from a small hockey town in BC, why would he care for baseball. Anyway.

He shakes his head. “You two done?” But he doesn’t wait for their answer before walking toward the suite entrance. He didn’t want to bring it up just yet, so he let them believe they were heading through the normal entrance to grab some food before the game started. Sean’s still warming up, so he has enough time to get them seated in the suite before heading down to the guest locker room. Amazing how no one has ever noticed that they’re dating.

“Where the hell are you going?” Chucky asks from behind him, so he slows down to walk with them. Brandon stands silently over them.

“I got a suite.” _Technically_ , Sean’s teammate has a suite for his wife and kids, but like, Sean won a bet or something. He's a hundred percent sure that his fiancé just tricked his teammate into paying the extra for a suite. Either way, Danny gets to indulge and eat nice food for the rest of the night while watching his fiancé pitch. It’s a miracle that he’s starting tonight, because the pitching rotation barely matches with the games that he can attend. Still, it’s the thought that counts.

As expected, their eyes grow in shock. “You’re shitting me, Heinz, no way.” Brandon laughs, looking at him for confirmation. Screw it, Danny is extremely excited. He needs to invite as many of his friends to the party, and go record the whole thing. Biting back a grin, he digs around his pockets for the passes, and shows them.

“Danton how the hell-” He doesn’t laugh because he is a good friend, but he does enjoy the commotion the two of the cause on their toward the suites. He ignores how they fawn over the passes as though they’re holy grail. At some point in their journey, Brandon tries to inspect for its authenticity.

“Dude how the hell did you get these?” They make it past security and he guides them toward their room. He doesn’t know if the wife and kids are there, but it’s too late to check because his two friends are barging in without waiting for an answer. The suite looks like every other ballpark suite with tv’s and a table of snacks. He feels like a happy parent watching his two sons rush around the room, wide eyes and awed smiles as they look over the seats outside. There are a handful of fans already down by the field, and he half expects them to run down there.

In another minute, Chucky’s punching his arm as they return to inspect the food platters.

“Asshole, you knew there was free food, and you let me buy that hot dog.” Danny doesn’t take any offense, not when the younger man grins at him. He feels content watching his friends pull out their cameras to videotape the whole thing. They probably spend ten minutes arguing over ordering food now or later.

He nearly has a heart attack when he notices a little folded card on the table. Danny grabs it quickly and moves to the side to read it.

_Danny ❤️_

_It’s always great to have you at a game, I hope you enjoy your night :) See you at dinner_

_Sean_

“Hey what’s that? Free tickets to the Avalanche?” Chucky tries to peer over his shoulder as Brandon makes a gasp of shock.

“ _Please_ tell me those are tickets to the Avs.” He whispers, only sparring a quick glance from his phone as he tries to get the perfect picture from his seat outside of the suite. Rolling his eyes, Danny shoves the note in his pocket and elbows the man out of his space. He probably should head down soon to greet Sean before he has to get ready.

**Sean**

**coach says you can come down now.**

**locker room is open**

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, Danny reminds himself as his phone buzzes in his hands. Ignoring his racing heart, he straightens himself a little. There was never a real reason to not wear Kuraly 52 across his back, especially when the team already knew him as “the best friend.” Fixing the hat over his blond hair, Danny turns to his friends.

“I left my charger in the car, I’ll be right back.” Chucky and Brandon share a look but otherwise don’t comment as he shoves his phone in his pocket and leaves the room. He always feels a little guilty when he lies to his friends, but it comes at a small price. Because they know he’s dating a man, they’re hesitant to ask him who it is. It’s more of “I might accidentally mention it to someone who doesn’t know, so please don’t tell me” kind of thing.

Still, Danny just wants to tell them, to whine and complain about how everyday is torture because he’s not with Sean. How he’s missing on the pinnacle of his fiancé’s career, and can’t even praise him like he wants to. He doesn’t want their relationship to be a statement, he just wants to love Sean where everyone can see.

Sean’s waiting down the hall from the locker room, frowning down at his cellphone. His breath catches in his throat just watching him. The grey fabric of his uniform clings to his long legs, as the navy blue wraps around all the way up to his wide shoulders. It’s only been a few weeks since they’ve last seen each other, since Sean proposed, since he could press the cool metal against his fiancé’s burning hot skin. An ache spreads through his abdomen, enough to make him speed up.

His head lifts just as he steps just shy of a few feet from him. Danny gets the pleasure of watching a beam of light spread across his face as Sean straightens. He exhales lowly, his blue eyes soaking in the tan skin as Sean crowds his space. There’s a moment of age old fear of being caught but it vanishes as chapped lips find his. Sean already tastes like bubblegum, warm and sweet that makes his toes curl in his sneakers.

Hands dry with rosin firmly wrap around his sides, tugging him closer until he can’t find where he ends and Sean begins. He can’t stop himself from running his hands up and down his chest, hoping to soak up as much of him as possible. After tonight, they’re going to have to separate into two sides of the country until he graduates.

“Dan,” Sean pulls away momentarily, his breath heavy and fast as he presses their foreheads together. His skin is flushed red. Danny frowns.

“How are you feeling? Did you drink anything?” He almost forgets that Sean isn’t used to the change in altitude, no matter how many times he tries to fly over on long weekends. He pulls back a little to gently touch his abdomen.

“Nauseous?” The man slips his eyes shut, but shakes his head. He doesn’t take that as a good sign, so Danny lets his free hand to feel his forehead. Warm, but sweat from warm ups still peeks from his hairline. Concern lines his face as he keeps trying to inspect his fiancé. He isn’t preparing for med school for nothing.

“Babe, it’s fine, just need to catch my breath. You’re hot, remember?” He teases as his eyes blink open, a grin taking over his flushed cheeks. Danny eases a little, but he can’t shake off the bit of worry. He forgets sometimes that Sean’s just a little older than him, that he’s been playing baseball steadily for two years. His concussion still haunts Danny.

He laughs lightly for him, but still tries to subtly check his pulse by blanketing his left hand over his neck. Sean knows him too well. The man lets him check properly before taking his hand away to press a swift kiss over his knuckles. The ring rubs against Sean’s chin.

“Is my checkup sufficient Doctor Heinen?” God, he can’t believe he’s in love with him. He laughs for real this time, face washing him as Sean tries to dodge him. Maybe he should rethink this whole marriage thing with this man.

“You’re an asshole.” Silently, they pull apart and make for the locker room. He hasn’t seen the guys in a while as well, and he can admit that he’s missed the group too. Every time they meet up, it’s never a public outing. It’s private and romantic and all Danny’s. He doesn’t have to worry about formalities or if he’s staring too long at Sean, or Christ, even PDA. It’s just him and Sean for those few hours where they can just be together, no restrictions.

For those few times that he has met the team, it’s safe to say that they’re a great group of guys.

“Danton fucking Heinen!” Jakey all but shouts as he steps into the room. Everyone’s in various forms of dress, but Jakey stands proudly in just his pants and pitcher’s glove. In an instant, he’s tugged into an arm hug, and grimacing against Jakey’s clammy skin.

“Stop hogging him,” Grz shoulders past the pitcher to share their very elaborate handshake. He’s almost afraid that he forgets, but thankfully he manages to complete it with minimal mistakes. He could only imagine the shortstop's complaints.

From there he gets passed around, smiling and nodding at different guys until he’s made his way back tucked against Sean’s side. The man’s beaming down at him, the euphoria of watching “fiancé and teammates” visible on his face. Danny wants to kiss him, but he’s shoving the urge to the back of his mind for a hot second.

“Man, sick goal last week.” Pasta as he fixes his cleats. Pride flushes over him, and he knocks his fist into Sean’s arm. The man cries out in surprise.

“Stop making them watch my games.” That was something he never thought he’d say, but here he is. He’s also currently in the guest locker room with a bunch of professional athletes, but he’s getting over that

A slow grin grows. “Sorry that you’re so good. You should’ve been drafted.” And yep, here come the tears. Maybe if he was still under thirteen, Danny would’ve loved hearing that. It was his dream to play for the Canucks, but the dream died slowly as he got older. The medical field was for him, he couldn’t deny it.

Danny rolls his eyes and forgoes replying. The locker room calms down as Sean’s closer friends on the team gather to catch up with him. No he hasn’t performed any surgeries, he hasn’t started med school yet. Yes he promises to invite them to his graduation party, and to attend every home game. No he will not tell them if Sean is bad in bed. Yes he promises to attend Pasta and Wags’ joint birthday party.

Soon enough, it’s time for him to head back to the suite. It sucks to have to leave his fiancé when he knows that he won’t be able to see him for so long after tonight.

Sean grabs his arm. “Before you go let's get a picture. It’s the last Denver home game.” The thought alone makes his heart soar. He’s officially moving up to Boston soon because September marks his start at med school. The only thing keeping him going is the fact that they’re done with long distance. It’s taken them years to get to this point, but it’s all over now.

He nods with a smile. “‘Course.” Wags claims to be the best photographer, and snags one of their phones to take a picture. It turns out to be several because the man demands them to take one standing in front of Sean’s locker, sitting in his locker, and then in the middle of the room with none of the guys in the background.

“Wait I want one with Heinz.” And there goes that feeling again; all Danny can feel is content as the guys gather around him to snap a picture, with Sean holding the camera. The proud smile that his fiancé wears is enough to tell him that he’s enjoying every second of this.

“Until next time, Heinz.” For a moment he fears that Wags may know. He has a reserved smile on his face as he hands back the phone. They share an arm hug, which in turn gets the entire team into demanding one of their own.

Eventually, he and Sean escape outside, walking closely together until they’re a good distance from the locker room.

“Good luck out there. Just drink some water.” The dry air isn’t good at all for him right now, but there’s nothing Danny can do about it. Sean nods in agreement. His eyes are staring down at his hand.

“I’ll see you after the game. Love you,” they share a tight embrace. Danny lets himself melt into it. A few more weeks, nothing they can’t handle.

He runs a hand through the soft strands of brown hair. “Love you too.” Danny whispers into his shoulder, meaning every word.

 

—

 

Since he’s been drafted, Sean has been known to be on his phone pretty much most of the time. It’s bad enough that he can’t physically touch and see his boyfriend, but he couldn’t imagine not being able to text him whenever he gets a free chance.

“You were studying right.” He states with some guilt as the line finally connects. Earlier, he tried calling Danny after the game ended, but there was a clear miscommunication, and now Danny’s the one calling him. His phone sits along the edge of the treadmill board, capturing his soaked tank top and red skin. He’s literally disgusting right now, but not for the first time has he felt comfortable. Creeping up on four years means that Danny’s seen him in every way imaginable; nothing could turn the man away from him now.

Danny huffs out a laugh, but looks up from his textbook anyway. He’s in his apartment, his sun just starting to set while Sean’s is already gone and hidden for the night. He looks out of the floor to ceiling windows, admiring the dark sky as he works out well into the night. They finished up their game a while ago, but he couldn’t shake off the adrenal from winning. He might call it quits soon.

“Yeah sorry. We’ve got a lab tomorrow.” He’s heard the nightmares labs enough to feel a wave of dread. Sean sends a grateful prayer that he’s just playing a sport as a job. He’s taken peaks at Danny’s homework before and just a few minutes reading the small font about the _Endosymbiotic Theory and Its Effects on Mitochondrial Studies_ had his head in a spin. He admires his fiancé for making it this far into his schooling. Just a few years at Denver for him was horrendous.

“Yikes, good luck. I could call you later.” He slows the speed just a bit to take a drink from his water. Even though it’s mostly just to get Danny all hot and bothered, Sean takes in as much water as possible. He’s lost track of how long he’s been down here. The fact that the few people that were here earlier are now gone should be a sign.

“No, it’s ok. I kinda need a break anyway.” Danny pauses to stretch, _Sox Baseball_ filling the space on his chest as he does so. Sean’s stomach flips, and a warmth sneaks deep in his gut. It’s the little things that remind him that he’s so lucky.

“You look like you could use a break. Wanna go over color schemes?” There’s something incredibly domestic about facetiming his fiancé as they review every possible color combination for their wedding. They’re actually pretty on top of the whole load of shit that needs to be done. Though it’s been a month since he’s proposed, Sean can’t help the excitement bubbling in him. Next August, he grins, letting Danny’s voice filter through his headphones.

“I don’t see anything wrong with white and green. Like different shades ya know?” He offers as the camera shows the grainy image of a collage on pinterest. He truly never thought that he and Danny would be the ones to have a shared board on the app, but here they are. The thought makes him laugh. They are that couple.

“Like a,” Danny squints at the laptop, the blue light bright against his face in the darkness of the room. How he was studying in the dark goes beyond Sean. Lots of things about Danny still surprise him.

“A greenery wedding...?” Their eyes catch across their screens in mutual confusion, before he bursts out laughing. Danny smiles, but continues  clicking around his laptop. Just like that they spend another five minutes fucking around on pinterest. Sean moves from jogging to working on the bike to cool down, silently watching Danny. He can’t get over the rush of emotion when he catches sight of the ring. The day they exchange real fucking rings seems so far away, it almost aches. He just wants to flip a coin for every decision just to reach the end. Can’t he just skip all the planning and get _married?_

“You’re drooling again.” He peers up from where he’s slouched over to make a face at his phone. Danny just laughs, a heavenly sound that he wants to pocket close to heart so that he could never face another trace of sorrow again.

He flips him off for good measure. “Cocky much? I don’t think I want to marry a douche.” In the next breath, he leans back on the bike to slow down. He’s getting tired, the exhaustion starting to creep into his muscles. Showering and heading to bed with Danny speaking directly into his ears sounds like a good plan to him.

“Kinda late for that.” Danny lifts a hand up at the camera, a sly grin hidden by the shadows casting on his face. Sean can’t even begin to describe the joy gathering in his chest. That’s his _fiancé_. Could life seem more like a dream right now?

“Yeah it is.” His voice is ridiculously fond as he stares down at the phone. Standing, Sean starts to wipe down the bike as Danny goes back to showing him more color schemes. He can just tell that he’s going to get tired of this, picking color schemes he means. Never with Danny- that’s virtually impossible.

When he turns around, Sean nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of movement. By the weight racks, the mom who lives down the hall from him gives a wave. Sean blushes for a minute as the memory of the proposal flooding back to him. Then he freezes because of the fear of being caught speaking so openly with his fiancé. How much had she heard?

“Wedding planning?” She smiles like she understands, like it’s only going to get worse, and Sean’s barely going to come out of it alive. It’s oddly comforting, aside from his near stroke, because it must be normal. It’s not like he can complain to his parents or his friends at the moment.

“Yeah, trying to get as much done.” He relaxes his shoulders, ignoring Danny’s soft “what?” in his ears. Slowly, his racing heart stops and he focuses on cleaning up his mess. How much had she heard? Like seriously?

“Let me guess, she can’t decide between a beach wedding or a rustic barn?” The laugh just barely gets held back. That’s so far from the truth it’s funny. Danny makes an offended sound.

“I do not want _either-_ unless you do.” Danny says in vague outrage, and he can’t stop the laugh that time. The woman raises a brow, but he focuses on looking down at his camera. The lights have been flicked on, and Danny stands and stretches again. Smooth skin escapes from behind his hoodie, making arousal spike deep in his gut. Holy shit, he feels like he’s back in high school, getting off on just a touch. In his defense, it’s been weeks since he’s last touched Danny.

“I’ve gotta go, I’ll call you in a bit.” Sean closed that door before any pesky thoughts can develop into something greater. He’s going to have to call Danny back and convince him of to do the worst phone sex ever. It’ll be so worth it.

“Alright, love you.” The sound is a little distant as Danny steps away from the camera but it’s enough to make his heart sour.

“I love you too, night.” The woman hasn’t moved since he’s last looked at her, but she kindly stares down at the floor in front of her. He takes the second to send a quick text.

**btw honeymoon is lasting a year to make up for lost time ;)**

 

**Danny ❤️❤️**

**I think I can fit in the time**

“Good luck with planning. All that headache is so worth it.” She gives him a thumbs up before looking away. He takes it as his sign to leave.

“Thanks,” outside of the gym, he exhales sharply. Despite the fear, he feels a rush. Living life to the edge in such a simple way. Just because one woman in his building knows that he was talking to his fiancé, shouldn’t make him feel so excited. Anything could have happened, he could’ve given away a name, or said something particularly dirty, without a single clue that she was there. It’s so unnecessarily risky, but Sean wants to step back inside and tell her that he’s marrying a man.

**Danny ❤️❤️**

**Photo Attached**

Opening the picture, Sean nearly chokes in the elevator. If he thought that talking to Danny in an open gym was risky, then opening a dick pic out in public was absolutely dangerous.

He wastes no time dialing the man’s number.

“Are you done now?” Danny already sounds breathless, his voice deep and wrecked. Sean tenses as he tugs an earbud out to check if the volume was loud enough to be heard. He still lowers it to be safe.

“Jesus, Dan, I’m not even upstairs yet.” He hisses, knowing full well that the man is probably flushed head to toe, and yeah he should close that door too. Just a hundred floors left, fuck.

“Dude,” he whines, making his knees weak. Sean takes a deep breath and tries to reason with himself. His apartment is just down the hall, he can just wait another minute-

“It’s been like a minute how are you so close.” He whispers harshly, completely forgetting about his earlier desire to be caught. This is just plain old crazy. There are, like, kids on his floor. On the line, Danny laughs, his breath sharpening for a second. He’s going to be the death of him.

“You can’t just work out in front of me for twenty minutes and except me not to be ready. You’re gonna be the worse husband, calling it now.” There’s some rustling, but he focuses on running out of the elevator, and down the hall. He needs to end this call and pull up his laptop, like, yesterday. Then he reconsiders, he doubts either of them are going to last that long.

There’s a soft sound. “Alright, alright I’m here-” Sean only has half a brain cell to remember to shut the door behind him before letting Danny’s voice wash over him.

 

—

 

Unsurprisingly, Sean throws him a giant surprise graduation party. Danny was just planning on having dinner with his parents and having Sean come with. Then again, who was he to believe that Sean wouldn’t have a grand romantic gesture to commemorate?

“Did you have to wear this?” He whispers as he tugs a little on the man’s dark flannel. It’s not that Sean looks bad in it, he looks almost too good, and now Danny has to suck it up for the rest of the night. Sean frowns down at his chest for a second before looking back up at him.

“What’s wrong with it? Your mom liked it.” Sighing, he just lets himself fix his fiancé’s rumpled shirt. There are specks of glitter from Liv’s gigantic sign. Though the graduation itself was mild, he knew that he couldn’t escape the cheering and hollering from his family and Sean. Like them, his fiancé fit perfectly and wanted to see him blush on stage in front of his peers. They’re all terrible.

“You’re gonna have to meet me in the bathroom some point tonight.” He rolls his eyes like it’s the hardest thing ever. The face is barely kept when he spots Sean’s wide eyes. It’s so easy to get the older man riled up, like ridiculously easy.

“You’re a brat. C’mon,” with that the two of them set back into the private room where his family is already snacking and chatting. It’s decorated heavily like his mom and Sean hand selected everything. It’s embarrassing.

“Congrats Danton!” in giant crimson and gold balloons reminds him too much of ketchup and mustard. There’s a professional photographer in the corner of the room, trying to catch action shots, that he appreciates a little.

“Look at my baby.” His mom gushes loudly as the two of them reach the small gathering. He found out that Sean had taken to inviting a few of his friends. He was a little sad to hear that because now the element of surprise was gone. But Sean was quite to tell him that he had one of his sisters ask so it was less suspicious. Thank god.

“Aren’t you so lucky? This was all Sean’s idea.” His mom brushes his hair from his face, and uses her free hand to squeeze his fiancé’s arm. Unsurprisingly, he turns red. Danny decides he might fall in love all over again by the bashful look on the man’s face.

“I mean, we worked together on it. I just took care of funding.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal, like he would do it over and over again. The thought is sweet, even when the guilt of getting spoiled shows it’s nasty head. Danny shoves those thoughts back with a broom. He knows he doesn’t love Sean for his money, and he knows that Sean knows that.

His mom practically glows. “He’s so humble.” She compliments like Sean isn’t right there. Danny groans loudly, leaning his face into the other man’s shoulder. He only shakes with laughter.

“Ok, ok. I’ll leave you two alone.” She smiles at the two of them, so he takes this as his que to stop hiding. His parents have known Sean for as long as him, so it’s not like he’s entirely embarrassed by his mom’s antics. Still, it’s nice to see that they’re accepting of him. Danny knows about the troubles that plague Sean’s home. To have his own family work hard to show his fiancé love and care meant the world to him and Sean.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when sounds of laughter come from the door. In comes what he recognizes as Sean’s younger brother, and Danny’s roommate Torey. It was such an odd pair, that it was sure to have a great story behind it. The two of them were looking at something on Nick’s phone, laughing in delight as they neared them. Danny and Sean share a look.

“Nice of you to leave the hotel.” Sean says curtly toward his younger brother, which he totally understands. They weren’t technically late, but Danny knows that Sean wanted his brother here with them as they arrived. But he’s eighteen and visiting a new state, Danny wouldn’t put it past him.

Nick gives the same exact eye roll he’s seen from his fiancé. “Haha, Mom. Look, I even brought a gift.” In his hands was a card, with a soft yellow envelope and his name scrawled across it. Danny catches Torey’s eyes in question but the man only grins.

 _Tuition Well Spent!_ , reads on the cover of the card with a red solo cup and a ping pong ball inside of it graphic. Inside, both Nick and Torey sign it, furthering confusing him. Did they bump into each other and signed the card before heading in? Yeah most likely.

_Dano,_

_Congrats on graduating, and getting into med school! You’re way smarter than my brother how are you two even dating? Remember me when Sean gets sent down to minors, and you’re the crazy rich one._

_Love,_

_Your favorite Kuraly, Nick_

Rolling his eyes, he tugs the youngest Kuraly into a quick hug. It’s really nice, he notes. He didn’t know that he needed this confirmation from Sean’s family. It’s obvious how much he loves his brothers, and to have one of them already care for him makes him feel better.

Pulling away, he finds Torey’s slightly narrowed eyes at him. “You can read my part.” He says without offering another greeting. Danny can read in between the lines and finds that Torey might actually _know_. Oh shit.

_Danny,_

_It’s been a pleasure being your roommate for the last year, and it sucks to see you leave all the way to Boston. Know that you’ve got a space on my couch anyway, but by the sounds of Nick’s message, I figured that I’ll be the one staying on your couch at one point of my future._

_P.S. I would love season passes for the Bruins, thanks._

_With love,_

_Torey_

“Oh,” is all he can say as he looks at the older man. Torey, on the other hand, has picked up what looks like an interesting conversation with Sean. They’ve moved away while he was reading, leaving him with Nick. Guilt weighs on his shoulders, by a simple punch from Nick has him shaking awake.

“T’s just giving him the old shovel talk.” He smiles, an evil glee as he watches his brother get chewed out by Danny’s roommate. It’s a funny sight with their stark height difference, and the look of light fear on Sean’s face and the seemingly calm one on Torey’s. Could this day get any more embarrassing.

“Hey,” Nick grabs his arm, looking up at him with the same piercing blue of Sean’s.

“Seriously congrats. Sean wouldn’t shut up about you. You two deserve this.” The words wrap tightly around him like a warm hug. Throughout the whole adventure of engagement so far, he never really felt such a strong urge to _cry_. The wave of admiration that comes from Nick makes it hard to thank him as the emotion rises at the back of his throat. Loving Sean is one thing, but being told by someone so close to his fiancé that Sean feels the same amount him is another ballgame. No pun intended.

“Ok don’t cry. Sean’s gonna look over and might punch-” unsurprisingly, the man does look over, immediately straighten as he takes in Danny’s face. He offers a thumbs up, and looks away before the man actually could. When he looks back at Nick, he tugs the man into another quick hug.

“Thanks. You can always come and visit, wherever you go.” He nods. They break apart, and mutually decide to head back into the party from their bubble. It feels like a weight coming off his chest as he reaches for Sean’s hand, in front of people. Sometimes he forgets where he is, and tries to tangle their fingers together, only to be met with a look of panic on Sean’s face. Now, though, it doesn’t matter if he just wants to admire from across the room or actually wrap an arm around him.

“So congrats. Well to both graduation and med school. And Kuraly.” He waves a hand around the mentioned man, getting a laugh from him. Torey is civil, but Danny knows he’s going to get a load from him at some point. For now, they share an arm hug, and keep light conversation. It feels so good to be tucked under Sean’s arm while talking with his friend and family. Sometimes, he gets caught up just watching Sean make his parents crack up, with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Come on, I hired a photographer to take some good stuff.” His fiancé guides him with hands on his shoulders to the front of the main table where a two layered cake sits in creamy white frosting, with a layer a light red and gold dusting of sprinkles. In plastic gold cursive, _congrats danny_ sits on top of the cake. It looks pretty great, actually.

For pictures, he and Sean head up first because his other friends should be here soon. His sisters don’t let them just take a normal one, and enlist the photographer to conform them into eight different poses. Danny couldn’t get upset when his parents were watching with identical looks of pride, his siblings, Nick, and Torey were enjoying every second of the torture, and Sean was laughing in his ear. His ring was visible in every picture upon his mother’s request.

“Aw no kiss?” Like a fool, Danny had listened to his mother again, and let Sean press a chaste kiss to his lips. The camera flashed behind his closed eyelids. It’s impossible how much love he’s feeling right now, but it grows as the afternoon turns to night. They’re halfway through family pictures when the doors open as a few more guys fall in. Both Charlie’s have arrived for the party, arguing over Yankees and Sox very loudly, with a quiet Brandon following behind. Even Connor tries adding his own comments about the Mets.

“There’s no way in shit that the Sox are making the postseason. Last night was a shitshow.” Chucky all but shouts, but thankfully the music blankets over what he’s saying for most people. Sean who’s over with his brother grabbing some beers, does not hear so. As much as he loves Chucky, he probably would’ve lost his shit if Sean heard. You know in the friendliest way possible. That’s his fiancé’s team, he kind of has to be protective.

“No talk about baseball. Not a single word.” Is the first thing he says as he and Torey meet the four men by the tables in the room. For a moment, he stares at the round tables. He won’t be able to sit and eat with Sean, not when his friends are right there watching him.

Chucky makes a face. “I know you have that weird thing with the Sox but like why not. The Yankees face that shit in a week.” Danny resists the urge to punch his nose as both of the Charlie’s get right back into the argument. Of course, of course. He ignores them for now and moves to greet his other, better friends.

“Hey Dan,” they all had exchanged gifts last night at Danny’s place. It was bittersweet, to have one last go with his friends before he’s gone. He was so caught up in the excitement of moving in with his fiancé, and even the engagement to really let himself say goodbye to his friends. He needs to make sure he doesn’t look contact with them.

“Hey guys. Please,” He points toward the Charlie’s, who are increasingly getting louder, christ. Connor laughs at his expense.

“The Mets are still better.” He adds that spirals the two of them to hang up against him. Danny shares a look of exasperation with Brandon. The look on the other man’s face slowly morphs into surprise at something behind Danny. Before he could ask, there’s a new voice over his arguing friends, and a hand pressing against his spine. Warm and want wraps like a vice around his ribs as he looks up at Sean.

“Hey what’s the yelling for? What’d you do?” Sean raises a brow at Torey. The older man doesn’t give him the time of day, and just responds with a jab to the stomach. Danny strongly fights the urge to reach and touch where he hit him. He’s becoming his _mom._

He glances back at his friends and yeah, that’s the complete surprise that he was so excited for. Both Charlie’s are rendered speechless while Brandon has fixed his face to stare in mild surprise, while Connor flat out laughs.

“Holy shit, can I get a picture?” Charlie tugs his phone out, uncharacteristically nervous. Chucky breaks from his own trance, to squint at both him and Sean.

“Is that-”

Sean shakes his head. “Yeah I am. Yeah you can have a picture. Yeah I know how my pitch count looks right now.” He pretends to be annoyed, which his friends completely fall for. Danny and Torey give them exasperated looks.

“ _Sean_ ,” he sighs lightly, then turns to his friends who are very much still staring at his fiancé in wonder.

“ _Guys_.” This wasn’t as fun as Danny as predicted. Now wait until the party, that should be an absolute blast. Not.

Thankfully, they correct themselves enough to gather a few half-hearted introductions. Danny gets the pleasure of watching them squirm a bit as Sean subtly mocks the Mets and Yankees, then goes as far as mildly forcing Charlie to apologize about his own comments toward the opposing teams.

“You’re the worst.” Danny groans just because his friends are still awestruck even as the two of them walk away. He’s just coming along to make sure his family can keep both Kuraly’s attention for the night before he heads back to entertain his friends.

“You love it. Don’t let me forget to get a picture with-”

“Charlie.”

“ _Charlie_. Cool, thanks.” The rest of the night goes smoothly, fortunately for him. His friends kept to the basic intrusive questions as to why he’s friends with Sean Kuraly, pitcher for the Boston Red Sox. Torey watches in silent amusement, clearly knowing more but not letting the guys in on the secret. They should get him a fruit basket, or like those season passes. Anything to express gratitude.

“So you guys are like best friends?” Connor asks. They’re all being very obvious about staring at Sean from across the room, but he lets it slide for now. This is what he wanted, to show off his fiancé to his friends.

Danny smiles softly as they watch Sean talk excitedly with his brother.

“Yeah he’s my best friend.” It’s entirely too soft for his friends to hear, but god, if he tried to hide tonight. He’s going to medical school and he’s getting married. Who the fuck cares.

 

—

 

It’s safe to say that Sean is incredibly nervous. He’s spent the last five minutes since his teammates arrived fiddling around with shit like furniture. It’s ridiculous. He’s had his teammates over many times.

“Jesus, who put Pasta in charge of the music?” Jakey whines as he shoulders past him to find the aux cord. He tries not to sigh too deeply as he opens up the table umbrella. Someone’s going to complain about the sun some point tonight, and he wants to avoid as many complaints as possible.

“Fuck you. I know great music.” Pasta argues back, blindy falling into the pitcher’s trap. Rolling his eyes, Sean makes his way back inside to rearrange the table of snacks for probably the fifth time. He’s unconsciously making things perfect in case the announcement is less than perfect. Maybe if everyone loves the food and music, they wouldn’t be as shocked and disappointed.

Sean moves the sub rolls toward the middle of the table, forcing the fruit plate down to the corner.

“Are you doing ok?” He lifts his head to find Bergy nursing a beer, with a tilt of his head.

“I’m doing great, man. I read somewhere that arrangement can really fuck with how someone perceives information.” Danny actually told him that, but, like, Bergy doesn’t need to know just yet.

When the concern turns into firm worry, Sean tries laughing, even if he sounds nervous as hell. And awkward as he waves his hands dramatically over the table. Bergy glances at it briefly.

“Do you want another beer? There’s more _outside_.” Sean emphasizes his point by firmly guiding the man through the sliding doors, exhaling sharply when he’s done. Bergy stares at him in confusion for a second before promptly walking away. Thank god, Sean doesn’t think he could hold back his anxieties when Bergy’s all _come on bud, talk with me._

He doesn’t have to soak in his fear for much longer because the front door is opening with a flood of loud chatter. In pours guys that he recognizes as Danny’s friends, just from seeing them a few days ago. That graduation party was fun as hell. He rarely gets an opportunity to mess with normal people who don’t care if he’s an athlete. Well, at least after the initial thirty minutes of meeting them. The guys got over it quickly, to both of his and Danny’s surprise. It didn’t take long before he felt like just a guy meeting his fiancé’s friends, even if they only saw him as another friend of Danny’s. But it’s fine, that’s what today is for.

“ _Bro_.” He recognizes the exhale of awe from Chucky, who’s openly admiring his apartment. There’s a brief rush of pride because it’s not just his apartment anymore. In just a few days, there has been more traces of Danny than there ever was before. Framed photos lining walls and shelves, his favorite DVD’s that he can’t seem to let go of, a University of Denver Hockey blanket folded under the coffee table. Their bedroom holds bolder evidence of their relationship, but he doubts any of their guests plan to visit it anytime in the near future.

“Chucky take off your shoes,” Danny mutters as the man keeps stepping into the foyer, gazing up at the high ceilings. Sean chuckles and leans against the kitchen counter, watching. It’s the same four men, wearing various forms of the same semi-formal polos and shorts. He can smell the gel from here, and the lasting cologne that he knows he’s going to get sick of.

“Whatever, _Mom_.” Chucky doesn’t retaliate much, but he figures that’s because he’s still in awe of the vast living room. Sean gets paid a shit ton, might as well might a kick ass apartment.

The place doesn’t feel as empty anymore.

“I don’t- does _anyone_ know the difference between salad and dinner forks?” Connor asks. Holding back a laugh, Sean rolls his eyes. These are the friends that Danny’s chosen to let in on this life, the guys that Sean wants to know more about because they’re important to Danny.

“You don’t think I’m that rich right?” He finally speaks, and doesn’t bother getting up from his stool. He’s in their view, if only they stop looking so awestruck. His salary is _online_ , they should’ve known this already.

Danny’s the only one who doesn’t jump in surprise, and instead grins at him. They literally saw each other an hour ago, he should not feel like it’s been days. Still, Sean has to fight the urge to tug him closer, to lay a giant sloppy disgustingly romantic kiss on him. So what? Life is at its highest right now.

“Hey,” he jerks his chin up, hoping to aim for casual as Danny detaches from the group to near him. His stomach twists, his hands itch, and his heart skips. Does Danny have a single clue the effect he has on his body?

Danny’s fingers subtly trace his knee when they’re close enough, but there’s still enough space to fit the holy fucking ghost in between them. It’s infuriating yet grounding. Soon, he reasons, soon everyone in the apartment will know the love he’s kept hidden.

“Are the guys already here-”

The glass sliding doors open. “Is that Heinz?” Jakey _screams_  like the complete buffoon he is. Then it’s like a dam breaking as all of his teammates pour into the living room, filling every corner and mingling with Danny’s friends. It’s a mess, he realizes slowly, as he watches his guys freak out over Danny, while Danny’s friends freak out over them.

“That’s the whole damn Sox roster.” One of them says, just barely over the commotion.

“Congrats grad!” Fills the room, every single baseball player patting Danny’s back, shoulders, or head, like he hit a dinger at the bottom of the ninth, winning the game. Amusement tangles with fondness to create an awful concoction of happiness in his chest. Sean takes the moment to escape the reunion to great Danny’s friends properly. Charlie, no matter how reserved he pretends to be, seems silently excited. The younger Charlie appears to be torn between keeping his promise to Danny of quieting his hatred, and wanting to break it. Brandon and Connor appear to be trying to analyze it all with mutual disbelief, while Torey flat out is enjoying it all.

“You guys want a beer?” Thankfully, they _do_. It’s admittedly easy to round them up and guide them to the balcony where it’s significantly quieter, even with the music playing. Pasta’s Europop is still playing, but it’s the least of everyone’s concern.

“I kinda didn’t think you were actually Kuraly, but that’s definitely Patrice Bergeron in there.” Charlie says. All of them turn to face the windows to watch Danny unknowingly capture the entirety of Sean’s teammates’ attention with pictures from the graduation on his phone. Fondness rolls over him.

He shrugs at the man. “I’ll make sure he signs something for you.” Eventually, the initial excitement calms down. His teammates play nice and let the initial fan type questions roll over them like pros. Sean gets front row seats to the storm of Chucky reluctantly shaking hands with his teammates. Only Grz seems to break through that wall when he mentions BU, where Charlie plans to transfer to.

“Hey check that out.” Danny whispers as they escape from the spotlight. They both turn toward the corner of the balcony with Charlie has apparently struck up a private conversation with Wags. The baseman looks pretty invested in whatever story Charlie’s telling.

“We should definitely keep our eyes on that.” Laughing, Sean wraps a hand around his wrist. They’re the only ones inside of the apartment, under the guise of helping restock the beer. He just wants a few minutes of peace and quiet. He’s essentially telling his closest teammates- hell, they’re his friends, the best group of guys one could ask for -that Danny is in fact his fiancé. They’ve been bugging him for weeks to meet his fiancé. No one understands the frustration that comes from trying to not shove a picture of Danny in their faces. He can’t blame them, but the haven’t exactly been the most subtle.

Danny looks up from under the brim of his hat. He looks criminally good in just a Sox zip up, like the star of Sean’s day dreams. The urge to just swoop down and kiss him is harder to fight back this time.

But this time, Danny is here and capable, and all his. He doesn’t hesitate to tangle their fingers together, even if he knows they’re not going to do it _this_ way. They have a plan, something that they worked on together. And Sean likes when the two of them are on the same page.

“After dinner, ok?” Danny squeezes their fingers once- twice, before they part. They’ve got this. No matter what happens, they’re still getting married, and by god will anything stop that.

By plan, Sean means that they have a speech and that’s it. There’s no fireworks (except for the sparklers that he found at the dollar store last weekend), just _bam_ and it’s out there. He was thinking maybe if they just go straight for it, then neither of them could chicken out. It’s going to be fine, he weakly assures himself.

So when the time dinner rolls around, he thinks that the boys have settled. Sean feels pretty proud that they’re all mingling well and not causing either of them any stress. The team- that’s the closest thing he’ll ever have to family outside of his two brothers, and even Danny. If he doesn’t have their support, he doesn’t know what he would do. The last month has given him a taste of what his life would be like with both his teammates and his-fiancé-Danny, and he’s afraid of going back.

“Is there any particular reason why Danton’s friends are with us tonight? Nothing wrong with that- I’m just curious.” Marchy slides the door shut, making the music sound muffled, closing them from the rest of the world. Sean turns away from the sink to take in the sight in front of him. Marchy’s figure is dark against the glow from the string lights and fire pit outside. The only source of light inside comes from the lamp in the corner and the bulbs above the kitchen counter.

“We thought it was time our friends finally met. He’s my-” Sean’s mouth zips shut, fear exploding in his chest. His eyes snap away from Marchy to find Danny in the crowd outside. He’s got a beer in hand, throwing his head back and laughing with Chucky and Pasta. Something shifts in his chest to soothe his racing heart.

He begins to think that Marchy knows it.

“Danny told me how he got engaged.” The man says, no accusation lining his words, but it’s evident in his tight smile. The fear returns like a slow drop from an IV strapped to his arm. There’s so many things that can follow up, but none of them fit. Sean has an idea where this is going, and he hates it.

“It kinda reminded me of what I told you months ago. When you asked me how you should propose.” Marchy steps closer, and only stops to stand next to the island. His face remains neutral, but Sean’s known him for two years, and he can see an emotion peaking through: sadness.

His resolve breaks. “Brad, I’m sorry-”

Except Marchy shakes his head. “Don’t. You don’t have anything to apologize for. I think it’s me and the guys who should be.” Wait a second.

“I’m not- Sean whatever we did to make you think you couldn’t tell us, I’m sorry. I thought I was sorry when you came out to us after we just assumed that your fiancé was some woman. But now, I feel like the biggest dick. We should’ve known.” Whatever Sean thought that was going to be said dissolves, and he’s left scrambling. Marchy was apologizing for not knowing it was Danny this whole time. That’s a lot.

“You didn’t have to know.” He offers, but it feels empty; he can feel the weight of Marchy’s guilt hitting him. He can’t look away from the floor between them.

“But we _should’ve_. Danny was always there, whenever in conversation or in the stands. I’m sorry you two had to hide in plain sight for us.” There’s a hundred things that Sean wants to say to make Marchy feels better, but it’s not enough. He never considered this reaction, the heavy sadness that comes from being lied to, but also the guilt because it was your fault.

“We were going to tell you guys eventually. Actually we’re supposed to tonight. Brad, it’s not _your_ fault.” He looks up to catch his friend’s eyes, hoping some of it helps. Marchy doesn’t look like he’s going to cry or anything, just sad and guilty. He can only hope that none of the guys feel this bad when they find out.

The sparklers will be kind of a waste, he thinks distantly.

“Oh hey- am I interrupting something?” Connor’s smile fades a little as he pops his head in. Sean snaps from his funk, and gives Marchy’s back a pat.

“Nah we’re coming out now. Tell the guys to grab a seat, I have something I want to share.”

“Funny, Danny just told me to get you two. Come on,” Connor leaves before either of them could reply. They share a chuckle. Before they step outside, Marchy tugs him into a quick hug. A small weight lifts from his shoulders, specifically labeled _Brad M_. and he still has at least six more of them left waiting on the balcony.

“I’m glad it’s Danny. I don’t know what I’d do if it was some other guy.” His comment is light and lined with humor, but they both know it goes further, deeper to fill his heart with pride. He’s got Marchy’s vote, at least.

Outside, Danny stands at the front while guys move to find any empty space to take a seat. When he catches his eyes, his tilts his head to point out Wags and Charlie sitting closely in the back, trapped in a bubble he recognizes.

“I guess I should start by thanking you all for coming. As you can tell, I don’t use my grill often.” (That’s an understatement, but they don’t have time for _that_  story.) Zee laughs the loudest from his spot next to it, still holding the spatula.

“But I’m sure you guys are more curious as to why we’re all here in the first place.”

“Or why we flew here.” Danny interjects, smiling at his friends scattered around baseball players. He doesn’t know how to describe the feeling. Sean’s actually up there with Danny at his side, their arms pressed tightly together, with their favorite people standing before them. He could get used to it though.

“There’s not really a simple way to say this but tonight was meant to bring our friends together, and for my friends to meet Danny, my fiancé.” He pauses but not long enough for the guys to really process.

“And for my friends to meet Sean, my fiancé.” There's a moment where the balcony just falls dead silent, staring up at them, completely quiet. Only Marchy grins because he’s already over his shock and guilt. It’s the only thing that spurs him to grab Danny’s hand. All of their eyes zero in on to movement, rendered speechless.

“Wait you’re marrying a Red Sox?” Leave it to Chucky, he thinks. Danny sighs next to him, but _god_ , it’s the best reaction Sean’s had by far.

Then it’s like a light switch has been flipped and the balcony erupts. If someone caught this on video, he would spend hours just reviewing the scene over and over again. There’s not a single look of outrage, just some loud fucking boys.

“Are you joking? You two are getting married?” Jakey shoves him with the widest smile he’s seen on his face. Even Bergy is shouting his congratulations. Chucky barges into to get a piece of him, yelling in his ear about being the only Red Sox Danny could marry.

Above them, Sean spots Brandon and Zee smiling down at them, tall beautiful beams of happiness that makes Sean feel engulfed. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny is being pulled into a warm looking hug with Grz and Torey. Even as he’s getting pushed around and shouted at, Sean could only focus on the beacon of light that comes his fiancé. In that moment, he was left speechless. Which god had he pleased to have this all happen to him? Why was he graced with the best person to love, and amazing friends to have?

He needs to check the security cameras as soon as possible.

“Let’s get a picture for the happy couple!” Pasta’s filming it, but it’s the least of Sean’s concern. Who cares if the world knows? His brothers knows, Danny’s family, and now their friends also know. Everyone else could fuck off, as far as he’s concerned.

The crowd moves to create a clear path for Sean and Danny to reach each other. They’re both grinning like a pair of idiots, but who cares? Sean thinks he could die happy right then. He gets an arm around the man, and doesn’t look away from his blue eyes even as flashes of light blink at them. He can’t even guess how many of them have their phones out.

Danny’s left hand comes down to cover his hand over his hip, the ring visible in every picture.

“Holy shit, they’re in love.” And fuck yeah they are.

 

—

 

They specifically agreed to not do a first dance, to avoid the most embarrassments as possible. The vows they wrote were shared privately right after the ceremony, just before they came back for the reception. Danny’s siblings were in the crowd, so he did not want his cliche love confessions to be heard by them.

So after the pictures, he didn’t really expect for the DJ to quiet the music so his mom could speak into the mic. Dread fills him instantly. As much as he adores his mom, he didn’t exactly plan for her to get up before or after her speech.

“I know this song is a little old school and maybe a bit cliche. But I’d like to invite Danton and Sean for their first dance.” The room is big enough for Danny to get up and hide, maybe escape with Sean if he’s quick enough. Maybe the spotlight messes up and catches the wrong guy-

Instead it doesn’t because he and Sean are sitting front and center. Well only Danny is because they’re well into the reception where Sean’s already been on the dance floor. Danny was right in the middle of a perfectly fine conversation with Charlie, who’s inching away with a smile of good luck. Traitor.

He tries smiling politely and shaking his head as everyone claps. The beginnings of a _very_ familiar song starts playing, and Sean’s trying to catch his eye. The people he was dancing with make their way back to their seats, and- yeah people are pulling out their phones. As if the giant cameras set up to record the entire wedding wasn’t enough.

Thankfully the spotlight doesn’t make an appearance, but the lights do dim and switch into a light purple hue, with the disco spinning tiny specks of white across the room. It’s tempting to take the outstretched hand, when Sean smiles like he doesn’t care who’s watching. Maybe Danny should too.

He’s still nervous, no doubt about it, as he lets his husband tug him toward the center of the dance floor. The lights are masking the two of them from the rest of the world.

“It’s our first dance, dude.” He can’t believe his husband is already tipsy at their reception, his gelled hair falling apart in soft fluff now, his bow tie dangling from around his neck. Danny notices the the first few buttons already loose and open, allowing for that soft skin to shine through like a beacon of light.

“Don’t call me dude; we just got married.”

Their hands join as an arm snakes around his waist, pulling him close enough to forget everything else. Danny can’t see the people around them, like Sean carved this circle just for them. He wouldn’t put it past him.

“You're just too good to be true.” Sean whispers into his ears, his smile pressing against the shell of his ear. Their bodies are joined tightly together as they sway slowly. There’s something thick sitting behind his throat, pressing down on his heart like he’s going to cry. Danny lets his eyes slip shut, to let the moment fill him completely. He’s so in awe of Sean, of the love that just keeps pouring out from him and into Danny until he’s full but still hungry for more.

“Thanks, by the way.” Sean pulls back a little, his arm still trying to tug Danny’s waist closer. His own free hand comes up to brush his hair a little. He’s married to the messiest man he could find. But there’s not a part of him that wouldn’t keep picking Sean in any lifetime.

“For what?” He whispers back, not caring if the music was loud enough to mask him at normal volume. Danny didn’t want a first dance, he didn’t want to be watched by the people he knows as he shares a semi intimate moment with his husband. But now that he’s up here, he can’t imagine stepping away and shying away from the attention.

Sean’s smile widens slowly, his eyes half lidded in bliss. If he was a bystander in the crowd, he could see the adoration written plainly on Sean’s face. It makes his heart speed up.

“For marrying me, I dunno. For being you, for loving me, for-” Danny covers his mouth, laughing. Their feet keep moving them along to the music, as the speakers keep pouring out the most cliche first dance song. When did this become his life?

“Ok, ok I got it.” Sean’s smile is barely contained behind his hand, so wide and so full of joy that it hurts to look at head on. He’s so filled with love that Danny almost can’t breathe.

“So how early do you think we can get away with leaving?” Blue eyes sparkle with mirth, tugging a gut deep laugh from him. They have to stop and restart with the beat after he’s done laughing, but he doesn’t dwell too long on that. He’s pretty sure everyone that’s watching is laughing at his reaction. At least they’re not sitting there in boredom.

“No clue. My mom would problem find us and make us come back.” It’s true and totally plausible, he realizes.

“Yeah, her and Zee probably.” They share a nod, snickering a little. Danny ducks his head momentarily. All this build up, an entire year of planning and waiting, and they’re _here_. Since they’ve exchanged rings, he’s been staring at the black band wrapping around Sean’s finger like it holds the answers to every question he has. He understands now why Sean always had an eye on his hand. Seeing that tangible reminder that they’re together and _one_ that's a feeling he can’t even begin to describe.

“Do you ever think about what would happen if I stayed at Miami?” Danny knows all about Sean’s journey to not only the MLB, but to Denver. Not only is it on Sean’s Wikipedia page, but Danny was there first hand for most of it. Miami University is in his bloodline, but his falling out with his father had pushed him to transfer to Denver.

He shakes his head. “I don’t think about it.”

“But what if we didn’t work on that project together?” Sean looks a little freaked out. As his _husband_ , Danny takes his free hand to grab his jaw firmly.

“Babe, we sat next to each other. We would’ve spoken eventually.” Danny doesn’t mention the fact that he went to a few games to see him pitch. He’ll tell Sean one day that he learned the rules of baseball, or random useless facts and stats so he would one day pick up a conversation with him. Danny was eighteen and completely blown away from the dude that fucked around on his laptop for the entire class.

He can’t even remember how many nights he memorized names of teams and players and christ even salaries so he would maybe casually mention it to the junior in his class. It was kind of pathetic how he spent most of the class trying to think of how he could strike up a conversation.

In the end it was the project. _Goods and Services: What Determines a Country’s Efficiency_.

Danny kind of owes his life to Econ 101.

A slow syrupy sweet smile replaces the edges of panic on his face. Something cheesy like butterflies fluttering around his stomach occurs. His husband takes their linked hands up to his lips, Danny’s ring shining in the light. Sean pauses and looks at him with hooded eyes.

“Thanks Dr. Danton Heinen-Kuraly.” And he kisses his knuckles. If this were a movie, fireworks would go off, confetti would dump over them, balloons would be released. Except it’s not, but every single one of those things happens in Danny’s heart.

He doesn’t mention how he’s not even a doctor yet, but the sentiment is there and it’s all he could ever ask for.

Danny takes his hands to hold tightly at his jacket. “I love you, Sean, like what-” he doesn’t get to finish when his husband surges to kiss him, to grab his face and pull him closer. He doesn’t taste like bubblegum, or sunflower seeds, but he tastes like home.

He tastes like the best damn thing Danny’s ever had in his whole life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this some parts were ooc, but whatever it’s fic no one is going to die. 
> 
> I’m keeping this series open for other ships, so it isn’t a kureinen specific series!
> 
> Let me know in the comments or in my inbox if you have any ideas :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: @twopointroux


End file.
